Death Valley Queen
by pineapplegoddess
Summary: Caprice Fennimore gets caught up with the brothers and some sparks fly especially when her past catches up with her. Based during the first movie. Connor MacManus/OC
1. Meat Factory

**Authors note: Hey guys new story. This one is probably one of my favorites so far, but I love this show like nobody's business. This story kind of ties in with another one of my favorite movies. But I am not marking it as a cross over because its not really. They just get mentioned in a couple of chapters and its before the movie. Anyway this Story is during the first Boondock Saints. Enjoy and please review.**

I arrived at the meat packing plant for my third day of the job. The foul smell of raw meat hit my nostrils as I opened the door. I unconsciously started to gag. I wasn't used to the smell. I couldn't see how you could get used to it. Jan was my trainer for the job. She saw me and walked over.

"You look like your gonna puke." she said.

"Ya." was all I could muster trying not to gag let alone throw up.

"You'll get used to the smell. It takes time, but you will." she said reassuringly. I nodded my head and followed her into the locker room. I grabbed my apron and tied on my hair net and made my way to the work room. I hadn't had time to really meet anyone here. The people I had met, besides Jan, were nice. The majority of everyone here was Irish. I have like 3% Irish in my blood.

"How long did it take you to get used to the smell?" I asked Jan after I could stand to talk without gagging.

"About 2 weeks, without gagging, or having it haunt me at night in my clothes." she said and smiled. She was a sweet lady. She was a little older maybe in her 40's. I was almost 23 and I looked a lot older. Made sense to me though. I had been through more than people could imagine. I shook my head trying to get rid of my haunting past.

"Great." I said with a smirk. We started the never ending job of packing meat.

"So darling what did you do before this? And why the hell did you leave?" she said with a humorous tone.

"Well I have a friend that owns a bakery I worked there for a while. I still actually work there. She bet me I was incapable of getting a job because of my..." I stopped. I couldn't bring myself to say past.

"Its OK darling. All of us have pasts, some not so great. Its who you are now that matters." she said reassuring. I smiled and was about to say something when I heard a yell. I looked in the direction of the yell. It was two men that worked here. I think there names were Connor and Murphy. I don't know though. They were hitting each other with meat. We all started to laugh. I knew they were brothers and some times had that humor that a lot of people can't handle. I had met them on my first day of the job. They seemed nice to me. After their "meat fight" they went back to work and cleaning themselves up. They are both pretty cute. I hope I can hold this job long enough to get to know them.

"Those MacManus brothers." Jan said standing next to me shaking her head with a grin. "They are such a hoot." I laughed a little at that. I glanced over in there direction. The boss introducing a woman to them.

"Looks like we have a new employee." I said. She looked over to where I was talking.

"This could be fun." she said with a wink.

"Why?" I said slightly confused.

"You'll see." she said with a smile. A couple of minutes later the woman blurted out.

"Rule of thumb? Do you know what that term comes from? In the early 1900's it used to be legal for men to beat their wives as long as they used a stick no wider than their thumb." she said. My full attention was on them now. _Great a feminist lesbian bitch. This is going to get nasty fast. _I hated those types of women. Not the lesbian part by all means be lesbian I have no problem with that. I hated the type of full blown feminist women who think all men are evil and wrong. They made me want to attack them out of frustration.

"Eh well we cant do much damage with that, now can we?" I faintly heard one of the brothers say. I snickered a little at his comment. He was going to get his ass kicked fast. I may have remembered their names but I had forgotten which one was which. I was proud of myself for at least remembering their names in the first place. All my guards went up. Something was going to happen. I didn't hear what else he had said but she looked pissed off. He walked to his brother.

"Hey Murph." he said. So this one was Connor.

"Eh?" he said.

"How many lesbians does it take to screw in a light bulb?" I almost buried my head in my hands, but then remembered the bloody gloves I was wearing.

"What?" Jan said.

"You were right," I said and looked over at her. "this is going to be fun." She then tuned in to what was going on around her. I didn't hear the end of the joke I just heard the brothers laughing and the woman walking over to Connor.

"I knew you pricks would give me problems." she said and shoved Connor. "Give me shit cause I'm a woman." I rolled my eyes and walked over to the other side of the table so they were behind me. I turned around so I could see this unfold.

"Well I'm not going to take your male dumbness bullshit" she said. I turned and looked at Jan she looked at me and rolled our eyes. Then we both looked at the scene in the factory.

"Relax I'm just trying to get a rise out of ya." Connor said.

"Well its working." I said to Jan under my breath.

"Fuck you, and Fuck you too." she said to each brother.

"Come on its St. Patty's day. It all in good fun." Murphy said.

"Oh does Baumgartener sound Irish to you fuck face?" she said to Murphy.

"Relax, just calm down." Connor said. She turned around and decked him in the face. A lot of people gasped as he staggered back holding his nose.

"Maybe perhaps you should save all that aggression for protesting in the march..." Connor said holding his nose. She kicked him in the nuts. Jan and I ran over to Connor and held his hand you could tell he was in pain. This bitch was pissing me off. She started all of this. Ya the brothers did antagonize it but she made herself a target.

"You two fucking slaves cow towing to the needs of men." she began saying. I placed Connors head in my lap Jan was holding his hand. "Get up, get the fuck up and leave him be." she said.

"What the fuck did you call me?" I said placing Connors head on the floor.

"A slave. How can you be one to a man? They do nothing for you." she said I laughed and walked over to her. She towered over me. I was only 5'6" she had to be at least 6'.

"You know women like you piss me off. You are a man hating feminist that needs to take a dose of reality and shut the fuck up." I said getting in her face. She looked like she was going to tear my head off.

"You are so brainwashed by society. You cant even see that men control your every move!" she said.

"Untouched by man eh?" I said referring to the tattoo on her neck. "How the fuck do you think you got here? Came out of the ocean like a creature from the black lagoon?" I heard the brothers, Jan and some other people laugh. The woman shook her head. She turned towards Murphy who was laughing loudly and uncontrollably and got ready to deck him.

"Bitch I wasn't done talking to you." I said to her. She turned around and I decked her in the face. "There's a hit of reality for ya."


	2. Fired

"Your firing me?" I said standing in the office of my boss.

"You hit a new employee and with your given background that I ignored earlier we cant have you here Ms. Fennimore."

"Fine." I said rolling my eyes. "Thanks for the opportunity."I said with a smile. I walked out and saw the brothers sitting outside the bosses office. It was almost like high school, sitting in the office waiting to get in trouble with the principle.

"You going to be OK Connor?" I asked stopping in front of them. One hand was holding a towel to his nose the other one resting on his leg.

"Ya, thanks for that. Whats your name again?" Connor said.

"Caprice." I said with a smile. "And anytime. People like her piss me off like none other."

"Did ya get fired?" Murphy asked.

"Ya but I have another job. This was more of a bet with my friend, to see if I could hold an actual job with people."

"Which is?" Murphy said raising an eyebrow in interest.

"A baker." I said, their eyes raised.

"Why the hell would you work at a place like this then?" Murphy asked.

"Like I said it was a bet. Which leads into a very long story." I said.

"You'll have to tell us sometime." Connor said moving the towel away from his nose so he could speak better. I smiled again.

"Maybe." I said.

"We go to the bar, McGinty's a lot. It's down the street, maybe we will see you there." Connor said.

"That's a high possibility." I said and started to walked off, I stopped for a moment and turned towards the brothers. "Put some ice on it. It'll be really cold but it'll feel a lot better tomorrow." I said referring to Connors nuts. Murphy smiled amused and I walked off towards the locker rooms.

I walked to my locker that had barely anything in it. I opened it and took out my backpack. I started putting everything in it. Connor and Murphy came in a couple of minutes after I had. They went to their lockers and put their aprons in it and took out their belongings, and walked out the door.

"See you later Caprice." Murphy said as he was in the door way.

"See ya." I said but they were already out the door. I walked around to the mirror on the opposite wall. I looked at my reflection and pulled my hair down and ruffled it up. I walked back around to my locker and glanced at where the MacManus' lockers were. There was a jacket lying on the bench. I only saw Murphy walk out and he had a jacket on. _It must be Connors._ I thought. I debated on what I should do. Should I give it to the boss? Put it in their locker? No I couldn't, it was locked. It was St. Patty's day I doubt they would be in tomorrow let alone the rest of the week. Should I take it to McGinty's? They said they go there a lot, given it is their holiday they would probably be there tonight. I had made up my mind. I would stop by McGinty's after going to the bakery. I grabbed the jacket and my backpack and walked out. I grabbed my bike that was tied to a pole outside. I couldn't afford a car so my bike worked for me. I rode all 10 blocks to the bakery. I walked in as Ashlyn the manager, and my best friend appeared from the back.

"So we already got fired eh, Caprice?" she said. Her parents owned the O'Malley Bakery she just ran it.

"Hey its not my fault they hired a person that's more easily angered then I am." I said.

"Ya, right." she said rolling her eyes.

"Hey, I'll be back in a minute. A coworker well I guess ex coworker left his jacket at work." I said Ashlyn stood there and stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

" Your going out of your way to returning a jacket?" she said with her eyebrow raising.

"Yes. What's so surprising about that?" I said she shook her head. I grabbed a loaf of bread off the counter.

"Be back before 7. We have dinner at my parents house. Remember? And what are you doing with my bread?" she said. Her family liked me, probably because they didn't really know me. Hell I didn't really like me for my past. Ashlyn knew a little but not enough to know.

"Ya I will." I said turning back to the door.

"Caprice the bread?" she said joking around.

"Hey, where is McGinty's Bar?" I asked, ignoring her bread question, before I walked out the door.

"It's a block that way." she said pointing to her left.

"OK, I'll be back soon." I said and walked out with Ashlyn shaking her head and smiling at me.


	3. Doc's

I rode to McGinty's and laid my bike against the wall. I walked into the bar to see a short old man behind the bar. I walked over to him.

"W-w-w-what c-c-c-can I do for ya lass?" He asked. It seemed that he had trouble getting the words out.

"A friend of mine left his jacket at work today. He told me that he comes in here often and I was wondering if you knew possibly where he lived?" I said leaning on the counter.

"Well W-w-w-what is your f-f-f-friends name?"

"Connor MacManus." I said with a smile forming at the edge of my mouth.

"Aye, I know the lad. Fuck! Ass!" he said. He looked somewhat embarrassed. "I'm s-s-s-sorry lass"

"Don't be sorry. My Uncle had turret's. I'm pretty used to it." I said.

"W-w-w-well me name is Doc."

"Nice to meet you Doc. I'm Caprice." I said as we shook hands.

"Aye, an Italian." he said and turned around. He pulled out a small piece of paper and wrote on it.

"Here is t-t-t-t-the address to where they live." he said and looked up. "C-c-c-can I offer you a pint before ya go?" he asked.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I will take you up on that offer another time though." I said with a smile. "Thanks Doc."

"N-n-n-no problem lass." he said with a smile and I left. Their place was close by and easier than I thought to find. I took the elevator to the fifth level and walked to a door. I had the jacket and bread in one hand and the piece of paper with the address in the other. I knocked with my free hand. The door opened almost immediately. Connor was standing there in nothing but a towel. Murphy was also in a towel sitting on one of the beds.

"Hey guys is this a bad time?" I asked looking at Murphy.

"Hey, no this is as good as a time as any." Murphy said with a smirk.

"You left your jacket in the locker room." I said to Connor handing him the jacket. "And I brought a loaf of potato bread just for the hell of it." I said with a smile.

"Aye, come in darling." Connor said with a smile. I walked into the apartment it was a dump, but nothing compared to mine.

"Sorry this place isn't not clean nor tidy." Murphy said.

"Hey I sleep on a couch in an apartment that's basically a room. At least you have a shower and running water. I have to go to work for that." I said with humor. They both laughed a little.

"How'd you find us?" Connor asked lighting a cigarette.

"I went to McGinty's and asked a fellow named Doc for your address." I said. They both laughed.

"I cant believe that." Murphy said. "So are you going to join us tonight?" he asked.

"As much as I would love to I cant." I said checking my watch. "I was actually suppose to be back on the road 5 minutes ago." I said walking to the door.

"Aye, you don't like us?" Connor asked opening the door for me.

"No, I like you guys plenty. I have other plans." I said with a smile and walked partly out the door and turned around. "Plus I know how you Irish boys are on St. Patty's day." I said with a wink. "Drinking, bar fights, I know."

"Aye, we aren't like that." Connor said. I gave him a look like 'OK explain the nose then.' He walked over to his brother.

"What bakery did you say you worked at?" Murphy said as he was inspecting the bread.

"O'Malley's Bakery, it's the one down the street a ways." I said. "Maybe if you guys come when you run out I'll give ya one for free. See ya later guys." I said and walked off to the elevator. I ran out of the building to my bike and sped off. I was running late.

…...

I made it to the Bakery in record time. I put my bike in the back. Ashlyn was standing at the front door waiting for me.

"See I'm not that late." I said. She turned around.

"It's 7:05." she said in a fake angry tone. When she used any tone in the negative she looked evil. It was because of her red hair.

"Exactly not that late." I said jokingly and walking over to her.

"Right." she said as she held the door open for me and walked out herself. She locked the door.

"So tell me about this guy you went to see today." she said as she locked her arm with mine and we walked down the street to her parents house.


	4. The News

"_Everybody get down on the floor!" he said to the men and women in the gas station. _

"_Nobody move or she will blow you away!" he said referring to me. He turned to me, grabbed my head and kissed me. _

_Boom! _

_A gun shot went off. _

I woke up in a startle. My heart pounding, cold sweat running down my back sending chills through my spine. I was trying to catch my breath. I hadn't had a nightmare like that in a while. I got off my couch taking off my blanket. I reached into the air and stretched my aching muscles. My back popped in protest. I lived literally 2 minutes away from the bakery so I grabbed my back pack and put clean clothes in it. I left my poor excuse of a home and walked to the bakery. It was a nice day. Only a few clouds in the sky, wasn't to hot or to cold. It was nice. I walked in the back door of the bakery and walked into the employees bathroom. I turned on the faucet to get the water to warm up. I don't know what I would do if this place didn't have a shower. I took my clothes off and stood under the warm water. It felt so good. I just stood there for a while enjoying the heat.

…...

I got out and got dressed and ready for the day. I was there for at least another hour alone. Ashlyn wouldn't come until the store opened at 10. I started to make bread while I waited so it could rise and be put into the oven.

At almost exactly 10 O' clock the bell dinged signaling the front door opening.

"Good Morning Ashlyn." I said from the back.

"Holy shit! Your here?" she said back. I was infamous for being late.

"Ya, woke up early." I said as I came out from the back up front. "Thought I could get ahead."

"Very nice, you make a boss proud." she said.

"No I make my best friend who understands me proud. She just so happens to be my boss." I said with a smile. She walked in and behind the counter stashing her purse.

"So my parents really like you." she said.

"I know they do." I said jokingly. "Last night was fun though. I haven't had a family dinner since I was eight."

"Ya. Yakavetta right?"

"Ya." was all I said as I made my way back in the kitchen. Yakavetta had killed my parents when I was 8. I've had a gun in my bag since then in fear of the Yakavetta family coming to finish what they started.

…...

We were getting ready to close up. It was a fast day of making bread loaves. I was now the only cook back here and it was great. I had just finished the dishes and was about to walk up front to help Ashlyn when she called for me.

"Caprice! Come here the news is on!" she said. I walked up front and we sat at one of the tables in our shop. This is one of our routines we do every night after work. Since neither of us have a TV we watch this one.

"Today, Boston police had to call in the FBI's help in a case of two murdered Russian mafia members. Agent Smecker was on the scene. The case is currently at a close. The two men suspected of the murder, Connor and Murphy MacManus, have been cleared of all charges. It appears it was out of self defense. Until further news this is Kirk Braddock with Channel 5 news. Now on to weather."

"Holy shit!" I said.

"What?" she said startled.

"Those are the guys that I worked with." I said pointing to the TV.

"The guy that you saw yesterday?" she asked.

"Ya, wow, see I told them I wasn't going to drink with them on St. Patty's day and I was right." I said.

"How do you manage to find these people?"

"What people?"

"Hoodlums."

"I don't know." I said. We sat there and watched the rest of the news then left the bakery. Her apartment was in the complete opposite direction of mine. Her's was by her parents place, closer to the more wealthy part of the neighborhood. Mine closer to the poorer. I walked into my place and passed out on my couch.


	5. Interview

The next two days were the same. I woke up early, went to work, showered, baked, ate, watched TV with Ashlyn, went home slept, and repeat. The news on the other hand was very interesting. Someone was killing a lot of people. Mainly Russian mob, but there was one Italian mob, and a couple random. I walked Ashlyn home the last couple of nights because of it. I had a gun in my bag and knew how to use it. She had nothing.

It was now Sunday. Our wonderful bakery was open everyday. It had been busy for a Sunday today. We had just closed up and Ashlyn was watching TV while I took a shower. I got dressed and walked and stood in the kitchen looking around for a minute before I went to sit with Ashlyn. When Ashlyn and I first met this bakery was barely starting out. One oven, one counter top, one of everything. It was amazing it got on its feet. Ashlyn and I had met at a restaurant a couple of blocks away. Some guy was hitting on her and she had, had enough. I was a waitress and intervened the situation. We ended up talking all night. I was obviously not from around the area. I am an Italian girl with really light brown hair. Funny that I ended up in Boston out of all places. I grew up in Colorado and lived their the majority of my life. When I turned 18 I left all I knew behind and made my way across the country and ended up here.

"Hey Caprice you OK?" Ashlyn said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Oh ya. Just thinking of this place a year or two ago. Remember when we had one oven? You and I would fight to use it."

"Haha ya and then when I turned 20 they gave me the manager position and you the cook."

"Haha ya. An Irish bakery run by a 23 year old pure Irish girl and a Italian baker that is almost 23. It is still pretty entertaining." I said.

"Well to show how far we have come look at what my parents have had for 4 days without telling us." she said as she set down a TIME magazine already opened to a page. I picked it up.

"When did they get interviewed?" I asked shocked. It was an article on the bakery.

"A couple of months ago." she said with a huge grin. Matching her grin it was a long interview, at least 2 and a half pages. I flipped the page fully my heart stopped the smile I had fell instantly. There was a picture of Ashlyn and I in front of the bakery and my name under it. The picture was taken when her parents gave her the place.

"Ashlyn how long has this magazine been out?" I said in a panicked tone. Looking through the article for what I didn't want to find.

"I don't know I think for a week now. I think it came out last Monday. Why? The picture isn't that bad." she said. My eyes rested upon what I didn't want to find. The address to the bakery.

"We need to get out of here now!"


	6. Company

"What do you mean we have to get out of here now?" Ashlyn said to me confused. I grabbed my bag and dug through it pulling my gun to the top.

"I told you when we met, never to give anyone a picture of me except your parents. Not the police, not the fed's, no one."

"Caprice what is going on? Your scaring me." she said in a worried tone,

"Good you should be scared." I said walking towards her and grabbing her arm. I dragged her up front and started to write a note to put on the door.

"Caprice!"

"What!" I yelled. She looked at me.

"I deserve and explanation."

"Fine you want to know?" I said in a loud tone. She nodded. "Fine. Do you remember about 6 years ago, all the robberies and people dying in Colorado?" I asked. She nodded again.

"Well they were done by 4 lunatic brothers and me." I said walking to the door and taping up the sign I had just made.

"What do you mean and you?"

"I helped them, Ashlyn. I was one of their girlfriends." I said grabbing her arm trying to make her come with me into the back. She shoved her hand down.

"What!" she exclaimed.

"Ashlyn please we need to get out of here now."

"Why?" she said folding her arms. "How do I know I can trust you? You've obviously been keeping your entire life from me."

"Because in minutes to an hour this place is going to be invaded but at least 3 neo-Nazi fuck heads." I said. Her eyes widened.

"Ya we need to go now." I knew I had finally convinced her because she followed me. We got to the entry way of the kitchen when I heard the familiar mixture of an old engine and heavy metal. My heart stopped and panic ran through my body. I grabbed Ashlyn's arm and shoved her in the kitchen.

"Don't move. Stay in the kitchen. Don't make any noises." I said staying in the entry way. I grabbed my the gun out of my bag and kicked the bag behind me. I saw a man walk up to the door. He was reading the sign. He pointed at the note and laughed inaudibly, turning to the car. Two other men got out. All three of them pressed their heads against the glass peering in. I moved to get more cover. I moved at the wrong time. The biggest of the three locked eyes with me and smiled. I turned to Ashlyn.

"Ashlyn, when you hear the glass break, I want you to head out the door and run as fast as you can to your left down the alley. Run until you cant run anymore." I whispered to her. She was as frightened as I felt for her. She was shaking and tears were running down her face.

"What about you?" she said.

"I have some unfinished business to deal with." I said with a half smile. "I'll be fine. I'll call you tomorrow" I winked as the glass shattered in the front.

"Go! Now!" I yelled at her. I walked forward.

"Hello, Tremor boys. Nice to see you again." I said not revealing my little weapon. The bigger man from earlier was Jeeves. Lester was there and their other brother Felix.

"Where's Darwin?" I asked cocking my head to the left.. They just laughed.

"Ah, so we are on a solo without the eldest of your psychotic group?" I said. Then the bullets started flying. I jumped behind the counter for cover. _Smart Caprice._ I thought. The firing had become suddenly less and if you knew the Tremor brothers like I did that was worse them having heavy gun fire. _God Ashlyn, I hope you got out of here and down the street fast enough. _I prayed. I got to my knees and peered over the counter. Lester and Jeeves were still firing but Felix had gone. I lowered myself back down. _Fuck where did Felix go_. My question was answered with a bang. He had made Molotov cocktails and was throwing them in. The bakery was rapidly filling with flames. He threw one behind the counter almost hitting me. I dove away and rose up. I started to fire. I hit Jeeves in the leg and he went down for a moment. I hit Lester in both of the arms and once in the back. He crawled to the car. Once again Felix was gone. Felix was the second oldest and the second smartest. I looked outside to see if he was out there. He wasn't. All of a sudden the entire wall to my right exploded in to the shop. I flew to the opposing wall and hit into it hard. All of the glass had shattered onto the ground now. When I composed myself I looked over the counter. Jeeves was now gone. _These guys have either gotten smarter, or I have gotten dumber. _


	7. The Tremors

I held my gun in my hand cautiously. I had only a few shots left I couldn't afford to waste them. I decided to put it in my waste band. If they saw me armed they wouldn't toy with me they would just kill me. This way I had a chance. I walked out of the cover of the wall and the counter. Felix was waiting for me at the entry way of the kitchen. He shot me in the leg. I fell to the floor as my calf started to ooze blood. I looked up at Felix he was a better shot than that, but thankfully it appeared he hadn't walked far enough away from the explosion of the wall. His head was bleeding along with basically his entire body. He dropped the gun and grabbed my throat. When we were little he wanted to be a body builder. Jeeves was big muscular wise but nothing compared to Felix. He threw me and kicked me in the stomach at the same time. I landed in the front area landing on glass . The pain made me gasp as I felt the shards of glass cutting into my back. I screamed in pain. He walked over with a smile on his face.

"What's your brother going to think when he finds out you tried to kill me?" I said.

"Tried is the wrong word bitch. Try killed." he said standing over me. He put his foot on my chest digging my middle into the glass more. I grunted in pain. I cautiously snaked my hand around my gun. He let some of the pressure off my chest.

"This is all for Darwin. You shot him." he said.

"You always thought of everything turning out the way you wanted it to." I said. "Tonight your wrong."

I pulled out the gun and shot him in the head. He fell the the ground next to me. The tires squealed from the Tremor's car as they sped off back to where ever they had come from. I heard rapid footsteps coming towards the beaten and broken bakery. _Great the cops. How am I suppose to explain this? _I thought.

"Oh my God!" I heard a familiar voice say. The footsteps got closer and closer. I opened my eyes to see Connor and Murphy standing over me.

"Hey boys." I said with a smile.

"Caprice are you OK?" Connor said.

"Yeah, other than the pieces of glass in my back and the bullet in my leg, I'm dandy." I said somewhat sarcastically. They helped me up.

"Come on lets get out of here." I said leaning on Connor as the pain in my back and leg increased.

"What about him?" Murphy said referring to Felix's limp body. I turned to where Murphy was standing and looked at Felix's body.

"Leave him for the police. They will know who he is." I said turning back around. Connor was on my left side supporting me and Murphy was on the right. They walked me to an apartment I didn't know. It was nicer than theirs and nicer than mine. They sat me at a table that was full of beer cans and bottles.

"I'll go get the med kit." Murphy said. Connor sat down next to me. We sat there in silence for minutes.

"Nice to see you again Connor." I said breaking the silence.

"Caprice..." he began to say before I interrupted him.

"Where are we?" I asked. As soon as did the door opened. I spun around to see who it was.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed.

"Holy shit!" Rocco said.

"You guys know each other?" Connor said in surprise.

"Yeah. Hey Roc, how you been?" I asked.

"Mob tried to send me on a suicide mission to kill me." he said. "How about you?"

"My past came back full force." I said wincing as I moved the wrong way and a piece of glass shoved its way further into my back.

"Tremors? Or Yakavetta?" Rocco asked.

"Tremors." I said.

"You know Yakavetta works here in Boston? And I worked for him?" Rocco said.

"Rocco I was shot, thrown and stabbed. I didn't loose my memory." I said.

"You have some explaining to do." Murphy said as he walked in with a drawer full of gauze and other medical supplies.

"I know." I said.


	8. The Real Past

I was sitting in the chair backwards. Murphy sat behind me taking the shards of glass out of my back. Connor was in front of me letting me grip his hands in pain. Rocco was sitting in a near by chair listening.

"When I was 8 my parents and I lived in New Jersey. We were in our little town house when Yakavetta and his men stormed in killing my father and my mother. I was instructed, if anything like this ever happened to go down the fire escape and run, so I did. Later I would find out Yakavetta killed my parents because his dad had conflicts with my grandpa. My grandfather had died a couple of years before this. Yakavetta was settling old debts for his father. He had to be at least 19 at the time, it was probably one of his first hits. I was sent to Colorado by the law to where my Uncle lived. He took me in and raised me. I got a job soon after I arrived. He forced me to go to school so I went. He had turrets so I never brought anyone over. They wouldn't understand. When I was about 13, I met a boy named Darwin Tremor. He was 16 at the time. I thought I had fallen in love. He was your regular bad boy with an attitude. He introduced me to his half brothers that he, himself had only met a couple of weeks earlier. Darwin and I started to date a week after we met. Things were really great until I turned 16. My Uncle died leaving me an orphan. I moved in with Darwin and his brothers. Their mom had abandoned them a year earlier. She couldn't handle her 4 boys. I thought she was nuts, she kinda was. About 4 months after living at the Tremors house I started to notice things out of the ordinary. I started to notice them going out a lot more and not coming back until morning. I noticed weird objects around the house. I finally got the guts to ask Darwin what was going on. He told me they had been robbing places for money. He proved it by showing the loot they were storing in a closet. There were thousands and thousands of dollars. I thought it was amazing. I asked if I could join them when they went, he said no. My 18th birthday was when Darwin allowed me to go with them. We were going to rob a gas station. We walked up to the gas station Darwin handed me a gun. I looked at him confused. We walked into the gas station and he threatened anyone who moved I would shoot. I was so scared and confused. A man next to me got up and tried to get the gun out of my hand. The shot that rang from the gun in my hand seemed to echo for hours. I had shot the man in the gut. He died before we left the gas station. I was comatose for days. In disbelief of what I did. When I snapped out of it I told Darwin I was leaving. He refused to let me leave. I packed my things and he got in my way. I grabbed his gun and threatened him. He taunted me to do it. I shot him in the leg and left. I kept his gun in my bag until tonight. I worked my way to Boston. I got a job as a waitress and went to church regularly in hope that God would forgive me for what I did. I eventually met my friend and owner of the bakery, Ashlyn. Her parents gave me a job." I said my entire life story. I looked up at Connor. His blue eyes pierced into mine. I was still squeezing his hand.

"How'd you meet Roc?" Murphy asked from behind me still picking out the glass.

"I'll tell this one." Rocco said. "I met her when she was a waitress. I helped her find a place to live and showed her around Boston.. When I figured out who she was I couldn't tell Yakavetta. So I told her who I worked for and where not to go to avoid him. When she got the job at the bakery we lost touch a bit."

After a long silence I spoke.

"I'm sorry if you think of me differently because I killed a man. Well, now two. I understand if you want me out." I said to the brothers, as Murphy was wiping off the blood from my back.

"Are ya crazy?" Connor said. I looked up at him. "We don't think of you any differently. We were just curious." he said with his dazzling smile.

"I think I got all the glass out of er back. Connor come take a look for me." Murphy said getting up. Connor let go of my hands. I knew I had been holding on to them, but I didn't know I still had been up until he let them go.

"Ya it looks better. Now instead of glass and blood there is just holes and blood." he said. I laughed.

"Thanks for the light mood on the holed up state of my back." I said. Everyone laughed.

"Now we got to fix that leg of yours." Murphy said. I groaned for the pain about to come.


	9. Finding Out

I was sitting on the couch with my leg propped up on the table. Murphy had gotten the bullet out of my leg and fixed it up the best he could. I did punch him in the face for causing me so much pain. It was an accident.

"Here ya go." Connor said handing me a beer.

"Oh you are my savior." I said taking the beer from him. He sat next to me as we stared at the blank wall. We sat there in silence sipping our beers.

"So here is what I don't get." I began. "Why were you there at the bakery?" I looked at Connor he had stopped sipping his beer and set it down.

"We came by to get bread." he said. Murphy appeared at the entry way to the living room.

"Ya right." Murphy exclaimed.

"Murph!" Connor warned. Murphy rolled his eyes and walked back into the kitchen. I caught on, Connor was coming by to see me.

"Connor, your a bad liar." I said with a smile. I looked at him, he was blushing as he took a sip of his beer. I smiled more.

"Hey Roc wants to talk about business." Murphy yelled from the kitchen. Connor got up and left me alone. I could sort of over hear what they were saying but I had to piece together what I didn't hear.

"-worst night of my life. This guy killed his entire family." I heard Rocco say.

"Well, I'm sold." Murphy said. I got up and limped to the entry way. I peeked around the corner. The boys were sitting at the table and were discussing business.

"Don't worry Roc. We'll do this guy right, and you'll feel a lot better." Connor said.

"No wonder you guys didn't have a problem with me killing the Tremor brother. You are the guys killing the 'bad guys' of society." I said leaning against the wall. All three turned to me and stared.

"And what of it?" Murphy said.

"Nothing, I think its great." I said limping to the table and sat in the remaining chair. "You guys are doing what everyone wants to do. You guys just have the guts to do it. You guys are seriously my hero's."

We talked a little more on the subject. They told me about the Russian hit, and the Stripper bar hit. We walked into the living room and continued to talk about the scum of the Earth. We talked and talked until we all eventually passed out.


	10. Wounds

I woke up the next morning curled up next to something. Actually someone. My eye's shot open as soon as I realized it was a person. I slowly sat up. I looked over to the person, it was Connor. We must have talked all night until we fell asleep. I yawned and looked around the room. Roc and Murphy weren't there. I moved my aching leg on to the couch from the table. It didn't hurt as bad as I thought it would but I also wasn't fully awake. The shift in the couch made me look back in Connors direction. He was slowly stirring awake.

"Oh la la." Murphy said at the entry way between the kitchen and the living room. "What do have ere'?" he said. Connor sat up and saw me. He started to blush just slightly.

"Murph!" he said in a warning tone.

"Wake up brotha. We got a job to do." Murphy said and left. Connor and I sat in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence it was kind of a peaceful silence.

"You should probably go. Murphy seems anxious." I said. He nodded and got up.

"What are you gonna do while we're gone?" he asked. I looked around the place and shrugged.

"I don't know. Probably watch TV, maybe cook for you Irishmen, and the Italian." I said with a smile. He laughed and walked into the kitchen. They left minutes after that. I told them good luck and be safe. The over whelming urge to kiss Connor as he left came out of no where. I held back the urge but it was harder than it should have been. At least that's what I had thought.

…...

I cleaned up the place a bit, made some bread and stew, and watch TV the whole time they were gone. I was anxiously waiting for them to come back. I started to become worried.

When they came back they almost busted down the door. I stood shocked at the sight before my eyes. All three of them were bloody and shot.

"Who the fuck was he, Rocco? I know you know, so don't even start!" Connor said limping into the kitchen. He grabbed the iron and put it on the stove, and tuned it on.

"Oh my God, are you guys OK?" I said, I know it was a dumb question but I was in shock. Connor was shot in the leg. I went to him and helped him get balanced. Other than being a crutch it was like I wasn't even there.

"Fuck you! I told you I never saw him before!" Rocco said. I left Connor standing against the counter and went to Murphy.

"Well he sure as fuck knew you!" Murphy said to Roc.

"What the fuck happened?" I asked him.

"A guy, with what? Six guns? Showed up out of no where." He said summing up.

"One guy did this? One guy with six guns?" I asked, he nodded.

"I'll go get the med stuff." I said limping into the other room. They argued the whole time I was in the other room and still were when I limped back and set med stuff on the counter.

"YOU GUYS CUT IT THE FUCK OUT!" I screamed they all went quiet. "Let's get you all bandaged up before you loose anymore blood and then we can CALMLY talk about the situation at hand." I said. They all nodded.

"Murphy you first, tear off your sleeve, ask if you need help." I said turning around getting gauze and alcohol. He had been shot on his left fore arm. He got the sleeve taken care of.

"Lay your body down on the table. Roc you steady him. I don't care how you stand just as long as you can hold him down." I said. "Connor hand me the iron." Connor turned around and handed me the iron.

"Sorry Murph. But this is payback." I said setting the iron against the bullet hole on his arm. He screamed against the cloth in his mouth and Roc struggled to keep him steady. I lifted the iron and wiped the blood with a towel covered in rubbing alcohol and bandaged the wound.

"OK Roc, your next." I said letting Murph free. Rocco had lost his finger. I gave Connor back the iron to get reheated.

"Same position Roc, just let your hand hang over the table. Hell even grip the table with your other fingers. Connor you hold Roc down since you have the bum leg not arm." he did so.

"Murphy." Was all I had to say to get the iron in my hand. I put the iron to Roc's missing finger. He screamed and struggled more than Murphy had, My guess probably was because his was bone and more muscles.

"Sorry Roc." I said as I handed Murphy the iron. I wiped his hand clean of the blood and wrapped it the best I could.

"How are you so good at this?" Murphy asked. I washed my hands prepping for Connors leg.

"I've been doing this since I was 13, hun. I know how to cauterize, sterilize, stitch, and gauze parts back together." I said drying my hands off.

"OK Connor your turn. Hop up on the table." I said. He had ripped open his jeans so I could get to the bullet hole in his right thigh. Murphy got behind him and held the gag to his mouth. Rocco was holding his legs so he wouldn't kick. I grabbed the iron off the stove and pressed it against the gaping hole. He screamed and tried to kick. He ended up grabbing onto Murphy's arm for support. I lifted the iron, Roc and Murphy went and sat down on the chairs we had moved temporarily out of the way. They turned the TV on instantly becoming glued to it waiting for the news. I continued to clean and bandaged Connors leg. As soon as I got done bandaging his leg he grabbed me by my arms and pressed his lips to mine. It was by far the best kiss I had ever had. I didn't want it to stop but as soon as the random act came it left. He let me go and I looked into his eyes as he looked into mine.

"Sorry." he whispered.

"Don't be." I said almost out of breath.

"Hey the news is coming on." Murphy said sitting in front of the TV like a little kid. I helped Connor off the table and we limped into our own seats and watched the news.


	11. II Duce

**Please Review!!!! Enjoy**

"It's confident that their investigation will end in the apprehension of the suspects." a man said on the TV. Rocco turned it off as the man was done speaking. We were all sitting around the table, smoking a cigarette.

"Fuckin' hell." Connor said sitting next to me.

"What? What, that guy?" Rocco said referring to the man on the TV.

"That's the guy that got us off the hook with the Checkov thing." Murphy said.

"And he is one smart man." Connor said.

"They got nothin'." Rocco said.

"Well this guy is very sharp. If he hasn't figured us out yet, he will." Connor said.

"You bet your ass he will." Murph said.

"Well, I'd say that makes him a lia-fuckin'-bility." Rocco said.

"No Roc. He's a good man." I said.

"Caprice is right he isn't to be touched." Connor said.

"OK whatever." Roc said.

"So what about this other guy the one who shot you guys up? Tell me about him." I said. They looked at me like I was insane.

"What?" I asked.

"Why?" Rocco said.

"Roc I was a criminal for a couple of years I know about other criminals." I said.

"He was an older man." Murphy said.

"He had six guns." Connor said.

"And he knew what the fuck he was doing." Roc said looking at his finger.

"How old do you say?" I asked.

"About what 50? 60?" Connor said.

"I don't know he had a beard though. It was turning white." Roc said.

"This sounds like II Duce." I said. They looked at me like I was insane. I rolled my eyes and continued. "He was a killer, he would be hired by the mafia and kill people usually in the mafia's own ring. Sounds like Yakavetta is really pissed at you Rocco."

"Holy shit!" Rocco said. "She's right. It makes the perfect sense."

"Well with that I am going to go to sleep. I suggest you guys do the same. You have a long couple of days ahead." I said getting up. The rest of them followed my move. We walked into the living room and crashed in random areas in the room. Connor, Murphy and I got the couch because of our wounds and Rocco got the floor since it was only his finger. I was in the middle of the brothers on the couch. We got all snuggled in when someone spoke up.

"Thanks Caprice." Murphy said. "For everything ya did today."

"Aye thank you darling." Connor said and they both kissed my head.

"Ya thanks Hun." Rocco said somewhere from the floor of the room.

"No problem guys. You did the same for me." I said with a smile before I gave into the darkness of sleep.


	12. Smecker

The next morning we all got up. The brothers wanted to go to church so that was the first thing we did. Rocco dropped us off and went to park the car. We walked to the front of the church and chose the first pew. Connor got up and walked to the confession booths. I looked at him curiously, he shook his head back. Murphy didn't even notice. I shrugged it off and just sat with Murphy, praying. Before my parents died we went to church everyday. When I moved in with my uncle we never did. He thought it inappropriate with his turrets condition. The next time I went to church was this church when I got to Boston. Father McKinney, took me under his wing, much like Rocco. He told me about the good parts of town and the bad parts. He even let me sleep in the church a couple of times before I found my own place. I went to church off and on through out the last couple of years. I looked up and saw Connor exit the confession booth. I tapped Murphy on the shoulder. We did the sign of the cross and got up. We walked to the back of the church and met up with Rocco.

"The lord works in mysterious ways." Rocco said as he put and arm around Murphy's shoulder.

"What the fuck's that suppose to mean?" Murphy said. Connor explained briefly on what had happened and that Smecker was on our side. He decided to give him a call.

"The light hit the side of his face. Looked like he had a gray beard. Maybe late 50's early 60's." Connor said into the phone to Smecker. Murphy, Rocco and I were smoking and waiting.

"Yeah, and it's better if we find this man before he finds us again." Connor said. "We hit Pappa Joe tonight, right in the comfort of his own home. We're gonna move on to New York. It's just-"

"Murph do you suppose I am in on all of this?" I asked him listening to Connors conversation.

"Aye I think so darlin.' I think your in it with us now. If you want it that way." Murph said.

"I'm with you guys til the end. Especially since you guys are going after Yakavetta. I have nothing anymore, and I don't want to be alone when the Tremors try and kill me again." I said.

"All right. Call you tonight afterward." Connor said as he hung the phone up.

"It feels like its still there." Rocco said referring to his lost finger.

"Yeah, but its not." Connor said as we walked to the car. We went back to the apartment and got ready for the hit.

"Caprice." Connor said as he came up to me. "I don't want you to go tonight."

"Connor, I can handle myself. And I need to do this or at least help. He killed my parents and he would have killed me if he had the chance." I said looking him in the eyes, they were full of worry.

"Don't worry about me Connor I can do this and be of help." I said putting my hand on his shoulder.

"If ye say so." Connor said partly convinced.

"Connor." I began but was interrupted.

"I don't want ye getting hurt." he said.

"And I don't want you three to get hurt either. I told Murph I am with you guys until the end and I meant it." I said grabbing my bag. "Are we ready to go?" I said. He smiled and nodded.

"Aye I think so darling."


	13. Rocco

The plan went south fast. Yakavetta's men found us sneaking into the basement. We were now tied up in a room. The boys were tied to chairs, my hands and feet were tied up but I was just on the ground. They had beaten the boy's pretty good. They didn't know what to do with me. They had kicked me a couple of times an punched me once or twice but other than that I was just invisible.

"Where you goin' huh? Where the fuck are you goin', huh?" said one of the guys holding Rocco down.

"I'm fucking talking to you motherfucker!" the guy said beating up Connor.

"Fuck you!" was all the boys said. They were all fighting and shouting. I was just sitting there helpless watching this all unfold.

"Shut up!" a man said as he walked in the room. I gasped as I saw him. It was Yakavetta. He started to speak Italian to calm everyone down. _Please don't notice me, please don't notice me. _I kept thinking in my head. He walked over to Rocco.

"You have some answers for me, no?" he asked Rocco.

"Yeah, fuck you." Rocco said. I shook my head, this was not going to end well. Yakavetta nodded to one of the guys who had Rocco pinned.

"Roc! Roc look at me!" Connor yelled as Yakavetta put his gun to Rocco's hand and shot once. Rocco screamed. I winced my eyes. _Poor Rocco. _I thought. Yakavetta left the room with some of his men. Murphy lost it, he was flinging himself about trying to get free. Connor was sitting there trying to calm Rocco down and telling him everything was going to be fine. I just sat there watching all of this chaos, feeling helpless and worthless. Soon all of his men left. The screaming continued.

"You alright darlin'?" Connor asked me from across the room.

"Better than you guys." I said spitting blood onto the floor. The door opened and Yakavetta walked in. He walked over to Rocco and pointed his gun. I screamed at the top of my lungs no. The brothers did the same and he fired one shot into his chest. We all screamed again. That was the biggest mistake on my part. Yakavetta noticed me, he walked over to me.

"What have I missed here? A prima donna." he said. I looked up at him with disgust. He gasped.

"Ms. Fennimore how you have grown into such a beautiful woman." he said and called one of his minions to him. The guy ran in and stood next to him. "Where did you find this one?" he said pointing to me.

"We found her with the guys." he said.

"Oh, that must mean-" Yakavetta said as he turned to the guys. "one of them must have feelings for her. But which one?" I sat there and widened my eyes. "Or she has feelings for one of them." he said looking back at me. He walked to me and squatted in front of me.

"I will find out which one you care for the most. I will then shot him in front of you and make you watch the life fade from his eyes. Just like I did with your parents." he said. The anger was boiling up inside of me. I felt like a tea kettle on the stove about read to scream. I glared at him. He smiled. I spit in his face and he slapped me across the face sending me to the floor. He got up and left. I looked up at the boys they hadn't even noticed what just went on. They were so distracted my Rocco's death. Tears fell from my eyes, for Rocco and for fear.


	14. Da

I could feel blood trickling down my face from where Yakavetta hit me and from where my head collided with the floor. The boys were busy on getting free. They broke the hand cuffs off by kicking them. I was almost catatonic. I was aware of everything that was happening but it wasn't really computing. A guy walked in and was shocked by the disappearance of Murphy. Murph came around the corner and stabbed the man with the broken handcuff which sent him to the ground. Connor kicked him until the man died. Murphy helped his brother get out of the cuffs and they both ran to me. They untied me and sat me up.

"Caprice." Connor said as he held my head in is hands. He looked at the cuts on my face.

"I'm going to kill that motherfucker." Murph said as he saw the cuts on my face and looked back at Rocco's body.

"Caprice." Connor said again. I looked at him coming out of my catatonic state. Tears fell from my eyes. He embraced me in a hug. "He will never come near ya again, I promise." He whispered in my ear. He let me go and helped me up. All three of us walked over to Rocco. I was in the middle, Murphy on my left, Connor to my right. They put pennies in his eyes as I crossed his arms on his chest. We all kneeled down. They began to say their prayer. It was the first time I had heard it. I closed my eyes and let them say it.

"And shepherds shall we be, for thee my lord for thee. Power hath descended forth from Thy hand-" they stopped and my eyes opened at the sound of a gun cocking behind us. The brothers turned around faster than I did and cocked their guns pointing them at II Duce.

"That our feet may swiftly carry out Thy command. We will flow a river forth unto Thee." The boys uncocked their guns and lowered them. Everything clicked in my head, Connor told me that this was a family prayer. II Duce was their father.

"And teeming souls shall it ever be. In Nomeni Patri, Et Fili, Spiritus Sancti." II Duce said as he did the sign of the cross and put his hands on his sons faces.


	15. Yakavetta, Ireland, Love

**Last chapter for this story! Please review and enjoy! The sequel is now up for this story. It is called, _The Son Never Shines On Closed Doors. _**

So much had happened in the last three months. The boys and I had gotten to know Da a lot more. We all lived in a little apartment that Smecker had helped us get. Connor and I had finally come to terms with our feelings towards each other. In a normal situation we would be considered dating, but we lived together along with his brother and father. I would make them food and keep the place tidy and they would occasionally help. We got a call a couple nights ago from Smecker. Yakavetta was going to be put on trial for his involvement with the order of 17 men to be murdered. We were going to sneak in and shoot him in the court room with Smeckers help. We were in the police armored car. I was sitting next to Da, the brothers across from us.

"Hey guys," I said getting their attention. "I think I am going to sit this one out." They looked at me confused. "Before you say anything I have thought about it. I want nothing more than to kill this man myself, but my vendetta is old. Its lost its want a little. I think you three should kill him. Rocco meant a great deal to you two. More than he did to me, and I thought of him as family. You guys should do this." They all looked at me then looked down to the floor. Da put an arm around me.

"If this is what ya want darling?" he said.

"Ya I do." I said with a smile. Greenly hit the doors on the back of the van signaling it was time.

"Good luck boy's I'll be watching." I said with a smile. I moved out of the way so Da could get out. He opened the door and got out Murphy followed. Connor looked at me.

"Be safe." I said. He kissed me before he left following his brother and his father. "I will." He said as he hit the ground with a smile. I walked with Greenly and met up with Smecker. We walked into a back room and watched from an opened door.

"What are your guy's plans after this?" Smecker said. I had confided in him earlier my thought about letting the boys do this alone.

"I have no idea." I said looking out the crack. The boys had guns pointed at Yakavetta's head.

"Are you going to go with them where ever they go?" He asked.

"I will, for sure, do that." I said as I watched Connor and smiled. Smecker followed my gaze and smiled himself.

"You love him don't you?" he said. I looked directly at Smecker.

"You know I've only known them for about 4 months now. In that amount of time Da has become the father I lost, Murphy has become a brother to me, yourself an uncle. But Connor... I guess he has become my lover. So ya I guess I love him. But I also love them all just not in the same way. Am I crazy for thinking this so soon?" I asked Smecker. He put his arm around me, like Da had only minutes before.

"No, your not crazy you have finally found where you belong in life." He said and kissed my head. We stood there and watched as the three men in front of us shot Yakavetta. Everyone screamed and ran out of the court room.

"Lets get you guys out of here." Smecker said as we closed the door and went to the meeting place. We got back into the police armed car and drove off.

Later that night we were all sitting in the apartment thinking of what we should do.

"How far are we going to take this Da?" Connor asked. I was sitting next to him watching the TV in front of us. Da sat up more.

"The question is not how far. The question is do you possess the constitution the depth of faith to go as far as needed?" he said and sat back into the chair.

We sat there and thought about what we should do. We settled on going to Ireland.

"Are you sure, you want to go with us?" Connor asked as we were packing our stuff. I stopped and looked at him.

"Connor how many times do I have to tell you. I have nothing here. You guys are my family now. I am with you until the end." I said with a smile, walking over to him. He hugged me.

"I love you Caprice." he whispered in my ear. It somewhat took me by surprise. I looked at him still embraced in the hug.

"I love you too Connor." I said and kissed him.


End file.
